


A Little Left

by DeathbyMisadventures



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Making Up, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathbyMisadventures/pseuds/DeathbyMisadventures
Summary: Draco stumbles in drunk one night and crying. Harry thinks it's a one night fling until it happens again, sober.





	A Little Left

Draco was never the type to articulate what he was feeling. He was a cold, quiet machine that didn’t speak. He only touched and took what he wanted, and Harry fell into that category.

It all began in their eighth year of Hogwarts, when shared dormitories were the gateway experiment that led to conversations that never met the light of day, touches that were a bit too friendly, and stolen kisses beneath the moonlight. Harry didn’t mind at all.

Draco had been drinking that night, and Harry promised not to repeat the words that fell from his tear-stained lips aloud.

“I loved you, Harry, god damnit!” 

It wasn’t just a drunken outburst. Draco had Harry pressed against the wall in a kiss plagued with every pushed down emotion for years that had finally resurfaced. Harry found himself kissing Draco back. Aside from those words, any other thing he had spoken didn’t resonate in his ears the way those first words did. 

Harry’s head was thrown back against the Slytherin’s silk emerald sheets, those that mimicked the forests he was staring into as he was taken, pulled apart and delicately stitched back together by Draco’s will, his insides molting into the man he had lusted after. 

“Loved me or love me?” He breathed against his lips. “Show me just how jealous you get. Show me everything you want to do to me. Don’t hold back.” 

Gentle was not in Draco’s vocabulary, unless your name was Harry Potter. Their passions had slowed from an animalistic shag to a drawn-out love-making session. 

Harry discovered that year that a drunk Draco was reserved, while the sober loved being touched. 

Draco’s hands grasped Harry’s hips as he rode him, only able to breath out howl-like moans. 

“Draco...fuck you’re so big. Shove your prick inside me, fuck yeah…” 

He gripped his pale shoulders and tossed his head back, his dark locks falling over his eyes in a fit of passion. 

“Louder. I didn’t put up a silencing charm for nothing,” He groaned, thrusting upwards. 

Harry erupted in a fit of groans and pants. Tears began to fill his eyes as he was filled with pleasure, his fingers wrapped around his member. 

Draco stared at his lucious olive skin, admiring the sweat that trickled down his naked body.   
It wasn’t long before Harry’s climax overrode him, Draco joining him. Draco covered his lips with his slim fingers, crimson dripping from his middle finger to keep himself being too loud. 

 

“I don’t know how you...do that so well.” Harry mumbled against the pillow he had his head buried in. 

“Enlighten me.” 

“You make me feel so good and you...I feel like I’m...shite compared to you. Does it even feel good for you? We’ve been doing this a while now and I don’t think I’ve actually heard you tell me how good it feels, if it does for you..”

“It feels good,” he replied stoically. 

“Convinced me, thanks,” he teased. 

Draco threw him a dirty look before turning back around. 

“Draco,” Harry placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him so they were facing one another. 

Draco’s hand shot to Harry’s fearfully, terror crossing his gaze momentarily before he relaxed. 

“If I didn’t like it I wouldn’t have touched you in the first place. My ejaculation wouldn’t be in your arse, now would it?”

“You don’t have to be a twat, I just wanted to make sure that you felt good too. I was trying to not be the selfish one.” 

“So that makes me the latter?”

“Yes,” Harry choked out, his eyes glued to the floor. 

“And I’m selfish, how?”

“You don’t talk to me, god damn it!” He snapped. “You stumbled in two months ago with a drunk confession on your lips and now I’m letting you play me like a game of Wizard’s Chess. I love you and I’ve been in love with you but you won’t say anything to me. I always want you, but you know, maybe I’m the selfish one for thinking that you would want anything more than my body. Not that I care, I don’t really care, not any more. I can’t stop thinking about you, how well you touch me and how crazy you drive me with those devilish lips of yours.”   
Harry breathed in, tears streaming down his cheeks.   
“I go over it in my head, thinking, ‘What could I possibly be doing wrong?’ and I can’t figure it out. I thought it might be I’m not doing it well enough and that you maybe are keeping it up picturing someone you actually want to be with because god forbid you hurt my feelings!” 

“Have you ever stopped for a moment and think maybe I want more than sex?”

Draco was stunned, nonetheless. Harry’s hands were shaking as he slowly got up and left the dorm in his leisure clothes, still crying. 

 

He was just gone, leaving Draco to the silence. Part of him fought with himself. He was the one to blame and he had to face facts. If he wanted happiness with Harry and possibly a second chance, he had to know he was responsible and take the initiative to fix it. He couldn't rush it, but his window was closing.   
He made his way down to the library, there were times where Harry would mumble in his sleep about gravity-resistant trees and gillyweed, so maybe he could find him around books that were in relation to foliage or herbs.

He was soon faced with Hermione and Ron, incredibly close and sharing a book. 

“Granger, Weasle-bee, have you seen Potter?”

His voice must have not been as calm and collected as he had imagined, as they looked at him like he had gone bonkers. 

“Malfoy, have you been crying?” Ron asked, feeling obligated to point out the elephant in the room. 

He scoffed. “What's it to you? Have you seen him or not?”

“No. But when he's upset he goes to the Room of Requirement.” Hermione mumbled and pulled Ron closer. 

“Thanks.” 

-

Draco was thankful the room let him in.

Harry's eyes were red and swollen, semi-dried tears stuck to his cheeks. 

Draco crossed over and bent down to Harry, taking his hands. 

“I love you.”

Harry looked up, his gaze wavering. 

“I'm selfish. I don't know how to talk to you. I'm a mess. And you're going to help me become better. A presentable boyfriend.”

Harry sniffled and sat back. 

“That's a shite apology.”

Draco shut his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek. 

“I'm sorry, Harry. I care about you, I really do. And I should have told you outright, I should have waited until we were sober. I should have been honest and communicated with you, but I didn't. I'm sorry I hurt you. I do love you, so very much.”

Draco rested his head on Harry's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his middle. He wanted, no, needed Harry to say something back to him. 

Harry began to pet his soft hair. 

“I love you too, you greedy bloke.” 

“Hey, who are you calling…” 

Harry pressed their lips together and held onto Draco close. 

Draco leaned forward and kissed him hard, tears mixed in with their kisses, making them wetter. 

“Boyfriends?”

Harry nodded hurriedly and pushed Draco onto the floor, getting on top of him and pinned his hands above his head. 

Draco's eyes were wide. “Harry?” He choked out. 

He dipped down and caressed his cheeks with his hands, Draco responding by tugging his hair and quickly dominating the kiss. 

Harry chuckled and pulled away. “Let's take this back to the room.”


End file.
